The present invention generally relates to sensing or detecting systems and, more particularly, to overhead radar sensing and detecting systems.
Detection or sensing systems have been developed for use with various kinds of manufacturing equipment and power tools. Such detection systems are operable to trigger some type of condition mitigation mechanism by detecting or sensing the proximity of the operator to some part of the equipment or contact with some part of the equipment by the operator.
For example, it is known to use a capacitive contact sensing system to detect contact between an operator and a blade of a table saw. In such systems, a signal is capacitively coupled to the blade and the signal on the blade is monitored to detect changes in the signal indicative of contact between the operator and the blade. Such capacitive sensing systems, however, are only practically able to detect contact between the operator and the blade. Such systems cannot practically detect the proximity of the user's hand to the blade as an advance indication of a potentially dangerous condition. Detection systems that could detect when the user's hand or other object comes near the blade would be desirable.